D'égal à égal
by Nessumo
Summary: Le roi elfe se retrouve bien dépourvu face au courage du tueur de dragons. Et le maître archer a bien peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre en conversation politique... [Possible Spoiler de BotFA]


Évidemment il avait été vain de tenter de raisonner les nains. Ce ridicule _petit_ impétueux ne reculerait devant aucune extravagance pour tenter de protéger ce qu'il croyait lui appartenir de droit. Pas même une armée qui le surpassait en nombre -cela n'était vraiment pas bien difficile de toute façon- et en entraînement. Sa petite troupe de vieux guerriers seraient vite dépassée… S'ils en arrivaient aux hostilités. L'archer ne semblait pas croire qu'une bataille pouvait éclatée, il laissait présager un avenir des plus optimiste pour la compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield, et même si l'optimisme était une vertu louable elle avait pour l'instant une légère tendance à l'agacer.

Le roi elfe soupira profondément, exhalant un souffle frais qui se condensa en une fugace brume blanche. L'endroit était désolé, froid et inapproprié pour ses gens ainsi que pour lui même. Le fait même de se trouver ici à devoir traiter avec un entêté pareil lui portait sur les nerfs.

Seulement voilà, il se devait d'être ici. Question d'honneur principalement, mais aussi parce que quelque chose l'intriguait dans ces lieux. La fureur de l'or couvée par le dragon, la fureur des hommes de Laketown auxquels Smaug avait tout prit, la fureur des nains qui se retranchaient à Erebor après leur mission suicidaire étaient autant d'intrigues insolvables à ses yeux. Mais l'intrigue la plus tenace résidait en un homme qui lui tenait tête mais qui ne désirait pas se battre.

L'archer était une personne étrange, pas plus motivée par l'appât du gain que par l'appel des armes. Il s'agissait d'un homme tout à fait différent de l'engeance humaine, motivé par des valeurs saines. C'était lui le plus intriguant aux yeux de Thranduil, lui qui lui posait plus question que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui en cet instant.

Il se leva de son simulacre de trône et se dirigea vers l'ouverture béante de son petit chapiteau. Il se posta là, à demi voilé par la tenture et observa la rue face à lui. Les hommes de Barde le tueur de dragon et ses propres hommes coexistaient dans les ruines de Dale, les uns s'entraînant et les autres vacants à leurs occupations. Tout était incroyablement calme même si l'on pouvait sentir une certaine fébrilité dans l'air. Au bout de quelques instants, qui pouvaient bien être des heures pour ce qu'il en savait, le roi elfe aperçu la source de ses interrogations qui s'approchait d'un petit détachement humain qui s'entraînaient à manier l'épée (de façon tout à fait inappropriée d'ailleurs semblait-il…). Barde passa un petit moment avec ses hommes, tapant avec camaraderie le dos de certain et serrant des mains sur son passage. Il était évident que les pêcheurs de Laketown seraient dévoués à celui qu'ils appelaient leur nouveau maître, et l'aisance de l'ancien batelier ne trompait personne : il était né pour être chef.

Barde venait de passer un long moment avec ses enfants avant de les envoyer se coucher dans la Grande Salle. Il avait senti la tension de sa plus grande, Sigrid, qui espérait que rien ne se complique et il avait aussi senti la peur dissimulée de sa cadette, Tilda, qui tentait de lui faire honneur. Baïn restait silencieux la plupart du temps, couvant une excitation toute particulière à celle d'un jeune adolescent qui voudrait pouvoir protéger les siens. Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour les envoyer, tous les trois, au loin le temps que la situation se tasse… Il était pourtant intimement persuadé que la compagnie des nains n'irait pas jusqu'à leur déclarer la guerre, il aurait fallu être fou pour déclarer la guerre à une armée telle que celle du Seigneur Thranduil, mais s'il avait pu s'assurer un peu plus leur sécurité… Rien qu'un peu plus.

Cependant ses enfants se trouvaient ici, avec lui, et il se devait d'être fort pour eux. Il avait déjà laisser Baïn s'exposer au feu du dragon, jamais il ne voulait qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Pour tenter de chasser ses idées sombres il avait fait un tour parmi les hommes de la ville qui s'entraînaient et leur distribuer quelques encouragements. Il ne doutait pas de leur valeur ni de leur volonté, et même s'ils étaient moins expérimentés que la garde elfique ils pouvaient très bien faire la différence et cela le rassurait un peu.

Il était avec un groupe de futurs fantassins quand le sentiment désagréable et familier de se sentir observer l'étreignit. Il avait passé quelques années sous surveillance à Laketown, il s'était habitué à cette sensation… aussi ne fut-il pas vraiment surpris. Il pivota et chercha du regard la personne qui l'observait, se demandant bien qui se donnait une telle peine… quand il le remarqua.

A moitié dissimulé par les pans de tissus que constituait sa tente, le roi elfe le fixait de son regard bleu acier. Barde n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimidé, et quelque soit le message que Thranduil voulait lui faire passer il ne démonta pas : le fixant à son tour. Il se doutait qu'aux yeux du roi elfe il ne devait rien avoir d'impressionnant, tout au plus un humain qui s'était distingué en tuant un dragon, (la belle affaire!) mais il ne voulait pas lui faire la grâce de lui montrer sa peur. Il ne fléchi pas et leur échange de regard dura un long moment.

Barde devait admettre qu'être ainsi jaugé par un elfe était très perturbant, son regard ne cillait pas, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et ne paraissait pas le moins du monde gêné par le temps perdu… cependant c'était un peu grisant aussi : d'être le centre de son attention. Bon sang il avait passé sa vie dans l'ombre de son ancêtre, entre sa barge et sa famille au cœur d'une ville pourrie de l'intérieure et voilà qu'un seigneur elfe de plusieurs milliers d'année le dévisageait lui : Barde, le tueur de dragon !

La pensée le désarma un peu et ce fut lui qui rompit l'échange, se détournant brusquement sous l'effet de son trouble. Pour se donner une contenance il donna une tape amicale dans le dos d'un pêcheur et s'éclipsa vers un bâtiment, le cœur battant un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait du.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'étoffe pour ces affrontements silencieux…

Que c'était étrange… L'archer l'avait une nouvelle fois surpris. Il avait maintenu son regard pendant quelques secondes, un échange beaucoup plus long que ce que les humains se permettaient d'ordinaire, et n'avait pas cillé. Évidemment il s'était éclipser, laissant le roi Thranduil dans l'incertitude la plus profonde. Si lui était certain d'être intrigué par l'étrange tueur de dragon, il n'était pas sur de savoir ce qui motivait Barde à se comporter comme son égal. Après tout, il lui avait tenu tête, avait demander à parler au fils de Thraïn, et s'était déclarer son allié… lui qui n'avait aucunement besoin d'alliés.

Thranduil soupira à nouveau et se dirigeait vers la petite table au centre de sa tente quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il voulait juste connaître un peu mieux ce chef étrange… alors il se dirigea vers un de ses gardes et lui ordonna d'aller quérir Barde, il voulait le voir au plus vite dans ses quartiers.

Quand Barde reçu le message du garde elfe son cœur fit une nouvelle embardée. Ainsi donc Thranduil n'en resterait pas là… il voulait lui parler. L'archer renvoya un peu sèchement le porteur du message et s'adossa au premier mur en pierre qu'il croisa. Il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois, tentant de se calmer et en se répétant qu'un roi elfique ne devait pas être aussi différent qu'un être humain.

_Tache juste d'oublier qu'il a plusieurs milliers d'années et qu'il peut te tuer en un battement de cil._

Alors l'archer prit le chemin de la tente du roi Thranduil, nerveux et espérant que cela ne se remarque pas trop. Il était doué dans le feu de l'action, mais en ce qui concernait les salamalecs et les discussions c'était peine perdue… Il n'avait pas la fibre politique.

Thranduil semblait l'attendre devant le petit guéridon au centre de sa tente. Droit comme un i, solennel au possible, effrayant. Barde s'invectiva mentalement de ne pas faiblir et il pénétra dans les quartiers du roi elfe. Celui ci ne cilla même pas, n'eut aucune réaction visible.

L'archer fulminait intérieurement en pensant que lui ne tarderait certainement pas à rougir à vu d'œil.

« -Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre manque d'intérêt pour une bataille, si elle devait avoir lieu. C'est peu commun pour quelqu'un de votre espèce. »

Ainsi donc le grand Thranduil aimait attaquer ses alliés de phrases peu amènes. C'était définitivement une personne engageante…

« -Pour un homme vous voulez dire ? » se renfrogna Barde.

Thranduil fronça ses impressionnants sourcils :

« -Pour un chef. Pour quelqu'un qui vient de mettre fin aux jours d'une des plus grandes désolation que les Terres du Milieu ai jamais connue... »

A nouveau il avait débité ses paroles d'une façon théâtrale, presque pesante. Sa voix chaude était ourlée d'un ton interrogateur et son regard se figea à nouveau sur lui, inflexible.

« -C'est que... » bredouilla le batelier.

Oh non, pensa-t-il, tu dois te débrouiller pour avoir l'air de maîtriser la situation Barde. Ne le laisse pas t'intimider !

« -C'est que je n'éprouve aucun désir de bataille seigneur Thranduil. J'aspire à des accords de paix, en toute intelligence. »

« -Vraiment? »

Il avait enchaîné d'un ton avide, coupant presque l'archer à la fin de sa phrase. D'ailleurs il fit quelque pas vers lui en continuant :

« -Vous espérez encore traiter en toute _intelligence _avec les nains ? Vous espérez encore qu'il n'y aura aucune bataille ? »

Barde lut dans le regard de l'elfe un amusement sans pareil, comme si celui-ci se moquait de sa naïveté sans bornes. Le sang lui montait aux tempes et à ce moment il su qu'il devait être écarlate… adieu crédibilité.

« -J'espère oui. Et je fais confiance au bon sens de Thorïn, il comprendra vite qu'il n'a aucune chance. »

L'elfe était à présent si proche de lui qu'il pouvait compter le nombre de paillettes dans ses yeux acier. Il n'avait jamais contempler deux yeux pareils d'aussi près… un instant il fut subjugué et il n'entendit pas la réponse du roi. Celui ci le regardait fixement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

« -Vous euh... »

_Non crétin tu bredouilles à nouveau…_

« -Vos enfants. C'est votre motivation n'est-ce pas ? »

Une question facile, Barde s'empressa de hocher la tête, sans mots dire.

« -Je vous comprends maître archer. »

C'est alors qu'il crut déceler une certaine nostalgie dans les traits du seigneur elfe, un vague à l'âme qui n'était pas feint. Thranduil le comprenait vraiment.

« -Les enfants sont pour leurs parents toute les motivations nécessaires. Mais ils peuvent être de grandes entraves vous savez. »

« -Mes enfants ne sont pas une entrave. » Il avait répondu brutalement et s'aperçut de sa maladresse : « Ils sont ce qui me ramènent à mon humanité, s'ils n'étaient pas là je me serais perdu il y a bien longtemps. »

Thranduil paru réfléchir quelques temps à cette réponse. Son regard flotta dans le vide et Barde s'aperçut que ses épaules s'affaissaient un peu, comme sous l'effet d'un poids beaucoup trop lourd pour lui, même pour un elfe de son importance.

_Lui aussi il joue un jeu._

Cette pensée le rasséréna, il avait toujours imaginé les elfes comme des êtres exempts de tous les défauts des hommes… jamais il n'avait pu penser que le roi Thranduil pouvait lui aussi avoir des faiblesses somme toutes assez _banales_. Comme de jouer au roi pour garder l'autorité en toutes circonstances, y comprit quand on n'en a pas vraiment la force…

« -Votre fils ne vous a pas suivi n'est-ce pas ? » osa-t-il, sans savoir si cela constituait vraiment une bonne idée.

Les paupières du roi elfe se fermèrent doucement puis il les rouvrit, comme s'il n'en avait pas envie. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un peu trop longtemps, et Barde senti son estomac se nouer dangereusement.

« -Mon fils est assez vieux pour prendre sa vie en main. »

Il semblait comprendre cela en même temps qu'il lui affirmait. L'acier de ses yeux se voilait un peu et il eut le geste le plus surprenant, il posa sa longue et fine main sur l'avant bras de Barde, pressant très légèrement ses doigts sur sa veste :

« -Vous et moi, sommes pareils finalement. » dit-il. « Je cherchais à vous comprendre, mais il est nul besoin de chercher plus loin. »

Il retira sa main et l'archer songea qu'il aurait pu la laisser là, qu'il s'agissait d'un contact agréable, le plus agréable qu'il ait eu depuis des années... Aussitôt il s'infligea une gifle mentale pour ne pas avoir l'air déçu. Il se demanda néanmoins ce que le roi elfe pouvait penser de lui.

« -Allez rejoindre votre famille maître Barde, demain risque d'être un jour surprenant. »

Il hésita légèrement puis lui tourna le dos. Alors qu'il s'avançait pour sortir de la tente la voix de Thranduil lui parvint, presque un murmure :

« -Vous et moi sommes les mêmes, maître Barde. »

Il descendit quelques mètres puis entendit la voix d'Alfrid retentir :

« -On ne veut ni mendiants ni gueux ici ! »

Intrigué, mais l'esprit toujours embrouillé par cette étrange conversation, il se dirigea vers la querelle, prêt à intervenir.


End file.
